The plate-type heat pipe has the advantages of high heat conductivity, lightweight, simple structure, multiuse and easy processing. Moreover, the plate-type heat pipe is able to transfer heat at high efficiency without consuming any power. Therefore, the plate-type heat pipe is widely applied in various fields, especially applied to a heat-generating electronic component for quickly conducting the heat from the electronic component and avoiding heat accumulation.
A conventional plate-type heat pipe works on the principle that the plate-type heat pipe has an internal vacuumed chamber in which a working fluid is filled. When heated, the working fluid phase-changes into vapor to transfer heat. After cooled, the working fluid phase-changes into liquid phase and flows back to complete a cycle. An evaporation face of the plate-type heat pipe is attached to the surface of the heat-generating electronic component to partially absorb and dissipate the heat generated by the electronic component.
There is a trend to manufacture slimmer and slimmer electronic devices for easy carriage. To keep up with the trend, the plate-type heat pipe applied to the electronic component for dissipating the heat has become thinner and lighter. The conventional plate-type heat pipe has a closed end connected with a tube body. The closed end and the tube body protrude from a rectangular area of the main body of the plate-type heat pipe. Therefore, when assembling the plate-type heat pipe with a heat sink unit, the closed end and the tube body will interfere with the heat sink unit. This often leads to inconvenience in the assembling process or even breakage of the plate-type heat pipe. Therefore, the conventional plate-type heat pipe has the following shortcomings:    1. It is inconvenient to assemble the conventional plate-type heat pipe with the heat sink unit; and    2. When assembling the conventional plate-type heat pipe with the heat sink unit, the closed end and the tube body are likely to interfere with the heat sink unit.